Claire: The trilogy begins
by the-insignificant
Summary: this is a crossover of various animes, movies, games, and books.it's about a girl pulled into an alternate universe. she must help gather a group to fight the evil that wishes to take over the world
1. Claire Nasque

**Okay, my first story.**

**Disclaimer: Certain charecters in the story do not belong to me, but those such as Claire Nasque and future charecters do.**

Claire Nasque sat on a ridge overlooking the town of Nal. Her long silver hair floated in the wind as she hugged onto he knees. She wore a purple scarf in her hair, tied so the bangs would stay out of her face. Still there were a few stray bangs. She had a net top under a black shirt and jeans.

Claire had never been anywhere outside those village walls that towered so high around the village. She would leave from the eight gates that led from the village, but now only the wealthy could. She sighed standing and walking from the ridge to town.

Suddenly, as she walked the streets, screams filled the air which made Claire stop in her tracks. Looking to where the noise had sprouted, her mouth dropped open, a fire had begun. The guards who stood at a nearby gate began to call the other units and were to busy taking care of the fire they forgot the gate was open, and no one stood at guard.

Claire saw this as her big break and ran from the town through the large steel gates that had always caged her in. Not one single guard noticed her passing through, so she was free. She celebrated jumping up for joy and smiling wide.

"Yes! I'm free! That wretched village is far behind now!" She jumped foot to foot, and didn't even notice the oddness of the forest she was in. A large space opened up beside her and swallowed her up.

For a moment Claire was flabbergasted. She had no idea what was going on, she couldn't see any trees just black, like someone had turned off the lights. Could this really be happening? She shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes tightly. Opening them again she was staring up at a clear sky, people dressed in clothes that looked like something from a feudal era.

Sitting up she heard a loud scream, "SIT!" then following that a loud crash, some owing, and bickering. She looked seeing a girl with long black hair and a green school uniform next to a man laying face down in the dirt with red clothing. He had silver hair like Claire's except longer and with dog ears.

'_What in hell is going on?'_ Claire wondered as she stood up and slowly walked over to them. She was getting weird looks from all the people around her.

As she looked upon the oddities in front of her with wide eyes, a small squirrel like looking thing appeared.

"That's right Kagome! That's what he get for picking on me!" He began to stick his tongue out at the man with dog ears.

"Why you!" The silver haired dog man screamed, jumping up and chasing after the raccoon thing, picking it up and taking his fist to it's head giving it a nookie.

"Inuyasha! Put Shippo down!" When they kept their fighting, Kagome finally got angry and yelled her words again, "Sit boy!"

"GAH!" The now identified Inuyasha yelled as he seemed to be instantly pulled to the ground as a necklace around his neck lit up. The 'Shippo' character was crushed as well and he seemed to looked shocked as he crawled out from under Inuyasha and fell flat.

"Oh! Shippo are you okay?" Said another lady coming out of a small hut with a man all dressed in a purple robe. The guys hair was short black in a pony tail, and he held a staff with small rings on it.

The girl had long black hair tied at the end. She had a pink and white top with a green skirt. A small catlike animal jumped from her shoulder and over to the small squirrel thing. It had two tails.

Claire just blinked and slowly proceeded to walk over to them.

The whole group looked up at her as the man in purple, and the girl with the green skirt whispered to each-other, "Could she know Kagome?"

The girl whispered back, "I don't know Miroku she sure is wearing odd clothing." they both looked up at Claire who was staring down at them.

Kagome walked over to Claire, "Who are you? Are you from my time?" She smiled.

"What? Well….the last thing I remember is leaving my village of Nal…and suddenly being here…" she looked at Kagome still quite bewildered by it all.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and looked at her like she was weird, "Nal?" in all her studies she had attended at school, she had never heard of such a place.

"Anyways…" Claire began changing the subject, "where is this place? What am I doing here?"

Kagome took her inside with the rest of the group to explain what she was doing there. She explained that it was feudal Japan, and they were fighting someone named Sephiroth to destroy a mystical ring that could be used to take over and destroy the world or something of that nature. They also introduced themselves, Kagome was the girl with the green school dress, Inuyasha the half human dog demon, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the fox demon, and Kirara was the cat with two tails.

She was a little surprised to hear that Shippo was a fox at all!

Suddenly streaming through the village was a loud yet adorable sound., "Puchu! Puchu! Puchu!" it seemed to call. Claire looked out of the hut and saw these adorable little orange things running about. They were destroying the village! They seemed to wear these cute little pink diaper things, and carried wands.

"Oh no!" cried Kagome, "The Puchu's have come!" she grabbed her arrows, and the others grabbed there weapons. They ran from the hut and began to kill the adorable things. Some fell for the Charms of their cuteness like Kagome and Sango, and felt unable to kill such sweet looking things.

Inuyasha seemed unaffected and killed them rapidly. They seemed to turn very ugly when they died. One flew past Claire smacking into the hut and turned it's head saying that, that death was painful with the most gruesome of faces.

Some of the villagers that had fallen' held maces and things, so she joined in and began to bash them into the ground. It was like playing bop the weasel!

The next thing anyone knew a girl with long orange braided hair standing next to a girl with mid length black hair yelled down from a huts top. "HELLO!" Said the vibrant girl with orange hair in her high pitched annoying voice. "This is Excel and Hyatt here! We are under command of the fantastic LORD IL PALAZZO! Puchus! destroy!" She commanded laughing maniacally.

"Umm, first officer Excel?" said the Hyatt lady. Her voice was small and gentle. "The puchu's all seem to be...dead.." she coughed into her hand, a little blood dribbling from her mouth.

The group in the village all stared up in shock as Excel seemed to panic with the news of the dead puchus and began to rapidly mumble something about being thrown into a pit by her lord?

Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Not those idiot's again!" He put his sword in his sheath.

"What just happened?" Claire said tilting her head and feeling utterly confused.

"Those were servants of Sephiroth, they're not much of the threat." Kagome stated, "They're after the ring too! But only I can destroy the ring. They only want it to make more powerful demons other than the puchus to take over." she held out the ring that was around her neck.

Inuyasha hung over Kagome's shoulder staring at the ring, "My precious!" he reached for it his ears twitching anxiously.

"Sit!" Kagome called, "No," she waved her finger in his face. " do you remember what this ring made you do?"

Inuyasha nodded his head shamefully, "Sora…" he looked horrified.

Claire gaped at the two, it was going to be a very long time before she got back. It was going to be a very long journey. But she would help in any way she could for now…


	2. the beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: again, I do not own any characters except for Claire Nasque at the moment.**

Last time: **Claire embarked on a journey. She left hercity of Naland was sucked into snother place where she met up with a group of people in fuedal japan, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku. They were attacked by a band of puchu's and are now working together to destroy a magical ring...**

Claire sat by a window looking out at the moon, and the clearest sky. She never got to see anything like that in Nal. Every star in the milky way and beyond seemed to glitter before her eyes. She sighed looking to the others who were sleeping. She was bored, and wanted to do something.

'_A nice walk would be just right, right about now…'_ She thought with a smile jumping up from the window and leaving out the door of the hut. She walked through the cold village until it stopped. A hill was in front of her. _'I could so see the stars better from up there!'_

She began to climb it and as she did she noticed what was on the other side. She about fell backwards but held onto the tall grass that covered the hill . She stared down upon a huge town. It looked so futuristic, not like the place she was staying at.

It had hover cars, tall buildings, and people wearing halfway normal clothing, not to mention robots. One in particular walked about drinking beer and stealing cash from the people and….monsters that walked around. Claire was shocked, speechless almost. Did the others ever notice this? Was she the only one to? They seemed to not know of it's existence, that or they didn't want to say anything.. Or maybe she had dropped into another one of those black hole things.

She sighed, "Now I'm even more confused than before! First I traveled into a feudal era, and now I'm in the future? Where is Nal? Will I ever get back?" she thought to herself.

Claire began to climb again and made it over the hill. The neon lights of the futuristic city were so bright, who could miss it? Walking along she noticed someone familiar, that orange haired girl from before chasing a dog. It looked scared, chasing after excel was an old plump lady with white curly hair yelling, "Courage! Courage!"

The excel person seemed to be mumbling something about backup food, the girl with the dark hair was nowhere in sight. The pinkish purple looking dog ran behind Claire. It began to talk, "Oh! How do I get into these things, I was just trying to save Muriel."

Claire's eyes widened as she looked down at the thing, "what in-"

"I'll get you Mince!" Claire was cut off. Excel ran for them, a crazy spark in her eye.

Claire extended her arm punching excel in the face tossing her back a bit and knocking her out. The plump woman stopped running in front of Claire, "Oh heavens! Thank you for saving my courage here!" her voice was a bit old and raspy, but tender and loving. She picked up the shaking dog and turned walking away. "Lets get back to Nowhere, with Eustace."

The dog gave a fearful moan, you could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to go home to Eustace.

Claire did nothing but stand and blink. She probably should have headed back for the feudal place, but she thought she should get some answers first. It was for sure, she hadn't ran through another portal if the crazy excel was there.

Claire walked over to excel who was still knocked out on the ground her nose bleeding. Claire stuck out her foot and poked her once, then twice and suddenly excel started to talk, "The backup food is getting away! Mince! Come back mince!" next, she started to move, dragging her arms she walked away quickly.

Claire didn't want to go after her, she was a bit to excited and confused. She turned to go back to the village she was staying at with Kagome and the Crew.

When she got there, there was another attack being caused to the village.

Hordes, of zombies walked around, and now, there were people running around shooting at them all with guns, and blowing them up with grenades. Then they would steal from the zombies, or collect things that they dropped.

Why and how did they come? And mostly where were they from? Claire stared and quickly noticed the group of friends she was staying with. They were trying to help rid the village of the zombies, but every time the zombies bit someone they would slowly begin to turn.

Kagome noticed Claire who kept her distance from the zombies at all cost and ran to her gripping the ring tightly in her hand, "Take the ring! Leave! Find a volcano! Get as much help as you can, and throw it in!" it seemed, Kagome, had been bitten quite a few times. "It seems Sephiroth has come up with something…that makes the dead come back!" she coughed and handed her the ring. "I pass my task onto you!"

Kagome hoped she would take the challenge, she was the hope for humanity now!

Claire nodded taking the ring. She was going to say something about the place over the hill, but not now. She turned and began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. Running, she began to chant, "I gotta find my way back to Nal. This place is just too weird!"

It was true, she enjoyed the night sky, but there was just to many things going on, and now, she had to deliver a ring to a volcano? This really was a bizarre place she was in.

Finally she stopped, she was breathing hard from running so far and so long. She had her eyes closed, she was afraid to see where she would be now if she opened them. _'Another zombie infested village? Another futuristic city?'_

With a sigh she opened her eyes, it looked halfway normal. It was a safari like place, green and brown everywhere, many exotic animals like zebras, elephants, antelope, and parots. But of course, something was very odd to her again. Almost on cue they seemed to bow towards a large rock like thing.

Claire feared looking that way, but when she did she, she could do nothing but stare. A monkey was holding up a lions cub and not being killed! It was painting the cub and everything, the other animals were bowing to it like it was royalty.

'_Okay! Yeah, I knew it couldn't be normal if my life depended on it…'_ she sat down in the grass which gave off a thump and rustle noise. The other animals looked, and suddenly the air was filled with voices, and panic.

Claire smacked herself. The animals were talking, a language SHE could understand. _'Does every animal in this place have a human voice? I mean-'_ Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted. A lion with a long mane stood in front of her.

"Who are you human? And why are you disturbing my sons birth ceremony?" He roared angrily.

Claire jumped back with a start, how was she to explain this? "I'm so sorry , sir!" She began smiling, she stood up her knees shaking.

She began to explain the whole incident. She explained every little detail, from when she was in Nal to the feudal village. When she was at the futuristic city and back. And mostly she explained the ring, and her odd occurrences.

Hearing the part about the ring, the male lion gasped, "You have the ring?" he looked side to side, "Come with me, we must talk…."

They began to walk and Claire stood right beside the magnificent creature, "So, umm, I'm Claire…" she thought it best they introduce themselves.

"And I am Mufasa! I am king of this land! My son, who's name is Simba, is soon to be king. That is why we are having this lovely day." Mufasa looked at her and grinned his long sharp teeth sparkling. "Welcome."

Claire gulped. Now what was going to happen?


End file.
